


Untitled

by AngelQueen



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Episode Tag, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelQueen/pseuds/AngelQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What about Elizabeth?" Post-ep. for <i>Tabula Rasa</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: SGA does not belong to me.

“If we had not distributed it through the ventilation system, many more would have died,” Teyla told him.

John stared at her, growing alarmed. Only Teyla and Ronon were here with him. “What do you mean?” he asked, leaning forward. “Where’s McKay?”

Teyla quickly placed a hand on his arm. “He is fine,” she assured him. “Rodney is—”

“He’s sleeping with Katie Brown,” Ronon interrupted, grinning as he crossed his arms over his chest.

John didn’t relax, though, even when Teyla shot the Satedan an exasperated glance. “What about Elizabeth?” he demanded. Something inside him jerked and sank when the two immediately straightened and exchanged worried looks. _Elizabeth…_

“John,” Teyla said slowly, “do you not remember? Elizabeth was captured by the Asurans?”

He stared at her incredulously, which was apparently enough of an answer for her. “Atlantis was attacked on Lantea. We were forced to abandon the planet,” Teyla elaborated.

John blinked several times, struggling… there. The preemptive strike that Elizabeth so vehemently disapproved of, the Asurans’ retaliation, activating the stardrive, the energy beam grazing the control tower…

“She… she was injured,” he murmured. “My fault. Not fast enough.”

He could hear Teyla assuring him that he was not to blame, but John didn’t listen. He remembered now. Her lying in that isolation room, a thin white cap doing little to hide that the doctors had shaved off more than half of her beautiful hair. Keller nearly whispering that Elizabeth would never be the same again due to extensive brain damage. Him fighting back tears.

“She was dying,” John said, staring at the sheet draped over his legs.

At first, neither Ronon nor Teyla spoke. “McKay brought her back,” Ronon said. He shook his head. “Didn’t do her much good.”

“Ronon,” Teyla snapped. John could hear the anger and the sadness in her voice. He thought that she didn’t entirely disagree with the Satedan, but must not think that it was the best time to display that sentiment. John didn’t really care.

“No,” he said. “No, he’s right. It didn’t do her any good.” Something else that was his fault. Desperate to keep her alive in whatever way possible, McKay had unleashed Elizabeth’s worse nightmare on her, and John hadn’t been there to stop him. Now she was gone, and the expedition still suffered everyday for it.

He leaned back against his pillow, suddenly exhausted. “But we’ll find her,” he muttered, his eyes drooping. “I’ll find her.”

John was pretty sure he’d already told someone that, but he felt hope stir. He’d find her, he promised himself. He just hoped there was someone left to find. He knew what it meant to be in the hands of the enemy, especially out here in the Pegasus galaxy.

He didn’t think his sleep wasn’t going to be pleasant tonight.


End file.
